Kerala War
The Great War The Great War initially begun as a war fought between Japan and Lantau over the town of Kerala, located in southern India. However, the war quickly escalated until most major nations had joined. The war began when Lantau broke a treaty signed over the Kerala conflict; Tensions between Lantau and Japan caused by the annexation of Kerala mid-civil war by Japan. The war has been the bloodiest in EMC history, with hundreds of casualties, seconded by The October War, and can accurately be called it's successor, with a small alliance fighting a massive coalition. Massive amounts of both combatants and civilians have died, and it put the war machines of most major nations to the test. The war is different from The October War, however, in that it is not ideologically driven. Communists and Capitalists have united on both sides to achieve their goals during this war. Seaterrica was brought into the war after its war with Japan merged with Lantau's on April 22nd which escalated the war into what it is now. Japan with the help of IU had launched surprise attack against Central_America with the justification of them being terrorists. Later that day, Comrade Soviet_Terra and 4noah18 formed the Central Powers. Prelude The prelude to the war saw Lantau and the nation of New India enter into dispute over gold where SultanNazarbayev stole stacks of gold as well as items worth around 2 stacks of gold, with Lantaun forces invading the New Indian capital of Kerala. After realizing that New India stood no chance alone against the Republic, Sultan opted to join Japan, establishing the Japanese Raj. This was seen as an insult to the Lantauns, who had previously held good ties with the Japanese, and went into dispute resolution talks, resulting in a peace deal: Lantau then, unhappy with the deal they had reached with Japan, launched an attack upon the Japanese town of Ryukyu, resulting in a mutual declaration of war on 4/15/2018. Battles The war saw many battles, beginning with several Lantauan attacks on Japanese cities. Local Fighting The surprising initial strikes marked the start of a truly brutal war, one that lasted far longer than anyone expected, has far more impact on the world stage than anyone expected, and most notably is far more bloody than anyone thought war could be. The initial fighting saw towns leaving nations over the ferocity of the attacks, cities destroyed and looted, and massive amounts of civilians killed. Despite limited support by foreign nations, the fighting was still mostly localized to Asia between Japanese and Lantaun territories. The fighting that occurred here devastated many cities, and would be a prelude to the insanity that would follow on 4/21. Sack of Ryukyu The Sack of Ryukyu was the first battle of the war, occurring before the Japanese military was prepared for engagements, believing war had been averted and the conflict settled with the peace deal. The battle saw Lantaun troops rushing into the islands of Ryukyu, and sacking the territory, stealing everything and destroying the infastructure. The battle was a Lantaun success. Siege of Shoto The Siege of Shoto occurred shortly afterwards. A large army of Lantauns, along with volunteers from several other nations, arrived in the mainland of Japan to siege the small city of Shoto. The Japanese defenders were heavily outnumbered, and were forced into a house. The main defender, Vulpain, attempted to trap Lantaun coalition forces in the house to pick them off, however ended up having to fight multiple people within it. Eventually Lantaun forces left, with only EchoOcelot lagging behind, before being chased away. The battle also saw UC-mandated observers watch the fighting, that being Paper and GeneralRhombus, and General was injured during the fighting. TheNakedSnail_YT was also in the battle for a short time. Raids on Lantau - Battle of Eztli On the 16/4/2018, Japan launched attacks against Dhaka, Neodonia, Nea_Athina and Eztli in response to Lantaus actions, looting whatever possible from each town and burning Neodonia to the ground. This also resulted in the Battle of Eztli, involving several local Lantau fighters and an array of allied supporters. The war resulted in 2 Lantau-Alliance fighter deaths and 1 Japanese fighter deaths, leaving Eztli a distraught town that in defending itself had caused significant physical chaos. The town of Eztli later abandonned Lantau for the safety of Spain. Attacks on Mindanaoto Lantau attacked Mindanaoto on 17/4/2018, achieving 1 Japanese casualty by surprise, the Japanese army quickly showed up to aid the local Japanese militia and forced the Lantauns to retreat. However, they came back once again for a second wave of attacks, managing to burn down Japans Filipino docks and a lot of the Southern Phillipines jungle around Mindanaoto, even crossing over into Spanish land, creating Spanish-Lantau tensions over the safety of Spanish territory, as well as seeing the leaders of Germany and Island_Union making announcements condemning any such actions occuring in their territory. Siege of Nea_Athina The Siege of Nea_Athina occured on April 17th 2018, the Japanese army marched into the Lantaun capital and saw the Lantau president, 4noah18 retreat into his presidential mansion. Lantaun reinforcements showed up soon after, but suffered 2 casualties, with Japan and PrestigeGlobal eventually charging into the capitol building and declaring that they had captured the Lantaun capital and demanding surrender. Japan suffered no deaths, causing Lantau a significant blow of defeat. Skirmish of Wakkanai The Battle of Wakkanai took place on April 18th 2018 the skirmish was fought between 4noah18 and Magenent vs BreezyBoo, SpookyScoobs, _Yuuto_, MineHero and MrMomus. This skirmish went off after 4noah18 had to go for a bit and left the town. Magenent was left alone so they decided to attack. Magenent was signifigantly outnumbered so he logged off at half a heart. They knew where he logged off however so when he logged back on he got suffocated, MrMomus got Magenent's items. The skirmish was a Japanese victory, leading Lantau to plead for peace talks with Japan. Second Battle of Wakkanai This battle was fought shortly after Magenent spawned in and died. After the depressing loss of the Skirmish of Wakkanai, Magenent decided that he wanted revenge. So hours after the Skirmish of Wakkanai on 4/18/2018 him and 4noah18 decided to attack Wakkanai again. Before the battle 4noah18 was very depressed about the fact that he might have to surrender to Japan, but Magenent convinced 4noah18 that the battle would be a good idea. It started by Magenent and 4noah18 trying to lava the citizens of the town because they had itemuse enabled. Magenent successfully killed BreezyBoo by lava. With Tim's help Lantau was able to ender crystal MrMomus through claimed territory and the chestplate, leggings, boots and, sword that Magenent lost in the Skirmish of Wakkani were returned. Wakkanai suffered extensive fire, lava, tnt and obsidian damage from the Lantauns, while mods were nowhere to be seen to aid the town. Battle of Neo_Pyongyang On the 19th April 2018, 4 Japanese and PrestigeGlobal fighters turned up at Neo_Pyongyang, causing Lantau to come to defend the town with 4 of their own. The battle resulted in 2 Japanese-alliance deaths and 1 Lantaun death. Japan withdrew after the town toggled PvP off and refused further fighting. Lantau still claims this as a victory for them. Battle of Neo_Pyongyang (Part 2 Electric Boogaloo) On the 21st of April 2018, a coalition army primarily consisting of Japanese and Germans assembled to attack Neo Pyongyang. When attacked, the mayor of Neo Pyongyang, Steamboy101 proceeded to put on some music and complain that the attackers didn't bring the chips and soda. As the invasion, now party, progressed, a huge mess was made outside the town borders. Eventually the invaders were ordered to help clean up the party, but still leaving a large amount for Steamboy101 to clean up, to his annoyance. Battle of Mindanaoto Lantau attacked the town of Mindanaoto in the Phillipines on the 20th April 2018, once again pouncing on unarmed citizens in surprise attacks. With Lantauns stealing items and attempting to inflict more deaths, Japanese reinforcements showed up and Magenent was slain in a 1v1 causing Lantau to retreat, in a clear defeat. Japanese Deaths: 1, Lantaun Deaths: 1 Most importantly, the battle broke the Ultimatum Spain sent (to stop attacking the Philippines after the disaster of the first attack), leading to Spain and their ally Germany joining the war on the Japanese side. European Intervention and Escalation The war went from a local affair to a massive October War-esque conflict when the nations of Spain and Germany intervened, over the failure to abide by a relatively simple ultimatum (to not attack the Philippine islands). This did not necessarily correlate in Japanese military victories, as at this time Lantau began to use end crystals en masse to score massive enemy casualties, effectively a WMD. This did lead to Lantau losing significant ground, with a total of 5 towns leaving, a third of the population being lost, and two new nations being split off from it. By no means did this decide the outcome of the war, however, as Lantau faired far better than anyone expected them, even after losing so many people. Much of this is attributed to the use of foreign volunteers, particularly from xpfarm. Second Siege of New Athens The first attack by the new allies of Japan was on 4/21/2018, wherein a massive German-Japanese army attacked the city unexpectedly. The siege was relatively short, due to the 4 Lantauns online not defending their own capital. Resultingly the city was quickly captured and forces moved on to siege Neodonia. Sack of Neodonia The more notable battle was the sack of Neodonia, wherein a large amount of troops rushed to destroy and demand surrender. Once again, online Lantauns refused to defend their own nation, and accordingly suffered a major morale blow. German and Japanese troops seized the Senate and made a speech calling on Lantau to surrender, and many Iron Crosses were made outside the city. Damage was nowhere near as significant as Lantaun attacks, however nonetheless occurred. A large word was constructed, saying "Surrender", and some soldiers exploded terrain. Sack of Neo Pyonyang The last of the three consecutive battles, that which occurred following the German declaration of war on the same day, was fought in North Korea. Troops landed from the Japanese Isle onto the Korean shore and began to attack the city. Major speeches were held, and the Japanese leader also visited the captured city. Massive damage was caused in the city, with massive crosses, word, and crude spires and buildings being made to force a surrender or battle. The roads were also significantly damaged, and overall the city experienced the worst of the attacks. The Japanese leader condemned the massive damage. The local defender Steamboy did not toggle, however this is understandable as fellow Lantauns refused to aid him, and he was undergeared. A victory celebration was held afterwards in the city, with Germans sharing steak with Japanese. This ended the three major attacks by Germany and Japan at the war's entry. Germans also planted troops in the bushes after the main army left to kill stragglers. In this siege, IanNotEN killed Magenent, followed by the town's owner, steamboy. The battle as such was a massive Japan-German victory. Battle of Neodonia After the 3 victories, a massive battle was fought at Neodonia, wherein 3 Lantaun soldiers and 1 xpfarm volunteer battled 3 Japanese Soldiers, 4 German Soldiers, and 1 Commonwealth Soldier (that entered near the end of the battle). Once again, Neodonia saw damage and griefs, however this battle saw major combat. Lantaun forces would periodically exit the city to fight, only to run back to the safety of the nopvp area in Neodonia. That said, a highly effective End Crystal tactic was used during the fighting, with one instance of End Crystalling killing 2 germans and 2 japanese at once. Only the volunteer from xpfarm got pvp kills, with Neodonians running from 1v1s against even weak opponents. The Lantaun leader was also killed, along with several Lantaun forces, despite the nopvp area. German and Japanese forces suffered roughly twice as many casualties from the attack, however no side gained or lost armor (except possibly Japan) as Germany gained roughly 5 god armor sets and 3 new swords, whereas Lantau gained similar numbers. The battle is claimed as a success by both Lantau and Japan, however in reality is far more of a draw, with both sides gaining similar equipment and morale. London Blitz In response to the UK joining the war on the Japanese side, Lantau launched an attack with their now 2 man army (with a huge amount of towns leaving said nation). The attack saw German, Japanese, and British (using German supplies) troops fighting the Lantaun attack. Terra also supported the British due to a accidental death. However this would later be forgiven and out of it came the Central Powers. Lantau failed to even land in London, much less invade all of Britian, and retreated twice, making it a huge Allied victory. Casualties on both sides in the battle are Allied casuialties: ~4 Lantau casualties: 1. Video Footage of the Battle: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0go0HAmiUAs Svitjod independence from lantau Because of the war going bad for Lantau, Svitjod saw it as an opportunity to declare their independence from Lantau. Svitjod had the goal before to become independent because they felt that they were ruled by a foreign nation. but the war speed the process up, and so the nation of Scandinavia was born! Despite svitjod being the 2nd largest town in lantau (which made lantau drop to /n list 2) and the fast that Svitjod have outposts right south of neodonia, there have never been any war or even tensions between the two towns. World Intervention Despite Lantau gaining a fairly large amount of casualties, and the banning of Carlito slowing down the German front, Lantau overall suffered far more only because many more nations declared war on them on 4/22/2018. After initial European interventionism, 4 more nations declared on the day of 4/22/2018, the most significant being the Russian Empire. It is yet to be told how this will affect the war, but with Seaterrica's Red Army under the control of Soviet_Terra, The Central Powers coalition has been winning many decisive victories. Most importantly, it is not the end of international intervention, with several nations still considering joining the war against Lantau. However something may change, for on April 24th MrMomus of Japan was banned as an Alt of SlyPrince, the Japanese player banned for duped gold. Lantau ”Annexation” of London On the night of April 23, two Lantaun soldiers travelled to London and claimed to annex it. However, what actually happened was that Magenant and Noah stood in London, and after a unspecified amount of time, claimed to have successfully annexing it. Thats it. They just stood there. Nothing else happened. Magenent's Visit to Cairn Valley '' On the night of the Lantau "annexation" of London, Magenent, the Chancellor of the City of Neodonia, paid a visit to the recently founded Settlement of Cairn Valley in Scotland. Despite being home to only one resident, that resident being its mayor, Foxxiee, and in the possession of a mere twenty gold ingots, Magenent appeared in full diamond armour and equipped with a diamond sword and privately tried to bribe and intimidate the aforementioned mayor into leaving the United Kingdom and joining the Lantau Empire. Foxxiee refused, and the other residents of the UK who were told about the strange incident are still puzzled as to why the relatively insignificant town of Cairn Valley would be of any value to the Lantau Empire. Foxxiee and Magenent have not spoken since the night of April 23. ''Seaterrican Involvement On the 22nd of April ( 23rd for Seaterrica ) Japan launched a surprise attack at Central_America with the justification of claiming they were terrorists, which is now called The First Siege of Seaterrica, they were, after a long battle, decisively defeated. They attempted this the next night but were quickly and decisively defeated again. This ended up leading to Seaterrican hatred of Japan. Later after the Blitz of London, relations were quickly mended between Soviet_Terra and Lantau which ended up having The Central Powers formed. Seaterrica's well trained armies helped the alliance to blitz through many nations very quickly with Australia capitulating just 1 day after invasion. The involvement of Seaterrica has caused the balance of power to majorly shift from the position Lantau was previously in.Category:Wars Category:Battles